


Under the Tuscan Stars

by sloppymouth



Category: Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppymouth/pseuds/sloppymouth
Summary: In a work of fiction the Emmy noms are the perfect catalyst for Dan & Noah to explore feelings.
Relationships: Dan Levy & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Under the Tuscan Stars

Noah was stretched out on the lounge chair under the Tuscan stars, body chasing that lovely buzz thrumming through his veins. _"Wow, what a night, Dan,"_ he lowered his voice, _"our little world just got a bit bigger,"_ he grinned across the pool to the other man. 

They had spent the night celebrating their Emmy nominations with their other friends, bottle after bottle of champagne, high fives, drunk singing, sloppy dancing. Everyone else had retired for the night, the sun would be rising in an hour or so but Noah and Dan had stayed. They didn't want to wash the euphoric feeling away with sleep quite yet. 

_"Honestly never imagined being here, not in my wildest dreams,"_ Dan said leaning forward his chair, bowing his head, still not sure any of this was _real._ He bit his bottom lip, wrung his hands, tapped his foot. The nervous energy was coursing through him, the alcohol making him a bit braver than he would be on any normal day as just himself, _"you've made my world a whole lot bigger, Noah, just so you know."_ Dan stood up and started walking toward where Noah was laying, he needed to close the distance. 

Noah watched Dan, eyes curiously taking in the other man, his mussed black hair accented by the soft light of the stars, Dan exuded confidence. It was absolutely a reflection of what he held within his heart, his soul shined through his eyes and mannerisms, taking over the feelings of inadequacy and doubt he held in his mind. 

Dan sat down softly at his side, sliding his body into Noah's, hip pressed against hip, he draped his arm over Noah's body and let his hand fall protectively onto his wrist, letting his fingertips rub the soft skin there. Dan searched Noah's eyes and found exactly what he needed, that this was okay. 

_"Let me take care of you,"_ Noah whispered into the stillness of the night letting his hand inch into Dan's, fingers intertwining, lines blurring. Noah shifted his body so that he curled toward Dan, not letting their hands slip. Both men always knew they'd end up here, their hearts had always been inching closer to each other.

Dan felt a sly smile inch across his lips, being in an intimate moment with Noah and not as David and Patrick felt _right._ The men had never been shy about holding great affection for one another but they hadn't let it manifest in reality...until now. _"You always take care of me, Noah, it's what you do, and you do it so well,"_ he had never felt anything truer than the words he'd just spoken. 

Noah used his free hand to tug Dan's arm, urging the other man closer, _"I'm just lucky to be in your orbit, Daniel Levy,"_ there it was again, Noah's soft eyes, that shaky voice Dan thought he'd created for Patrick but Dan had discovered was absolutely _Noah._

He let Noah pull him into his body, he wanted to tuck in the small space next to the other man but he also wanted to taste Noah. He'd never done that as Dan and not David. His mind buzzed with everything single thought of how this could go wrong as his body moved and did everything that felt right. Eyes not leaving Noah's he watched the other man watch him, Noah's eyes flicked from Dan's to his lips, waiting for what had always been inevitable. 

Lips touched lips and Noah's breath hitched in his throat, Dan felt the emotion rising in his own chest as he brought his hand to the nape of Noah's neck and pulled him in deeper. Noah's wrapped an arm around Dan's waist and let his other hand snake up his back, desperate to feel his heat through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. 

Dan finally licked into Noah's mouth, letting his tongue gently tangle with Noah's, breaths became heavier as anticipation heightened. Noah's hand ventured under the hem of Dan's shirt and harshly kneaded the skin at his waist desperate to be closer, needing to explore more of Dan's body. 

_"Fuck, Noah,"_ Dan breathed into Noah's mouth, Noah's hand on his bare skin had ignited him, suddenly he was chest to chest with the other man, reclined back in the lounge chair, Dan's weight pinning Noah down. 

_"I'm not sure you realize how hard it's been to not do this,"_ Noah said using a strong hand to tilt Dan's chin up, exposing his neck and leaning in to suck at the skin underneath his jawline. _"All I've wanted to do for the last four months is kiss you like you are meant to be kissed, Mr. Emmy nominated showrunner,"_ Noah whispered trailing sloppy kisses back to Dan's mouth, letting his tongue scrape over the delicious facial hair lazy Tuscany days had blessed him with. 

Dan's hardening dick pressed against Noah's hip, being consumed by Noah's mouth he rutted into him. Noah was receptive to every single touch of Dan's body against his, small moans pushed through his mouth, urging Dan on. Dan wanted to be brave, he wanted more, be wanted _all_ of Noah, but he just got _this_ he wasn't sure if he should be so greedy for _more_. 

_"Take me to your room, please?"_ Noah pleaded with Dan, letting his hand palm Dan's hardness through his thin swimming trunks. 

Guess he got his answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2.


End file.
